Blame it on the Altitude
by Bori4evaz
Summary: Tori is in love with Beck, but he has Jade! Then, somehow, Beck and Tori get stranded in a cabin in the mountains. What will happen when the two are left alone for an entire weekend? Will Beck stay loyal to Jade or will sparks fly? Read to find out! One-shot! Story better than summary, I promise! Rated T for safety! This story is BORI, obviously!


_Blame it on the Altitude_

**Summary: **Tori is in love with Beck, but he has Jade! Then, somehow, Beck and Tori get stranded in a cabin in the mountains. What will happen when the two are left alone for an entire weekend? Will Beck stay loyal to Jade or will sparks fly? Read to find out! Story better than summary, I promise!

**Rating: **T, to be safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious! If I did, Beck and Tori would soooo be together!

* * *

"We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere!" exclaimed Beck. "This does not look like the place we were supposed to meet Sikowitz and the others for the acting challenge!"

"Beck I told you we were going the wrong way!" Tori said, rolling her eyes. She was acting really annoyed but really she was happy when she found out she got to ride all the way into the Rocky Mountains with her crush, Beckett James Oliver. She had been in love with him ever since she first saw him on her first day at Hollywood Arts, but he already had a girlfriend. So she was thrilled to find out that Beck was not riding with Jade, so she got to. Also Beck's truck was so full of stuff in the back so there was only room for the two of them.

Tori knew Beck wanted to ride with Jade, but Jade insisted on driving Cat but Beck also wanted to take his own car so they had to go separately. Jade was riding with Cat because the two of them had been best friends ever since they met in preschool and since then they were inseparable and always told each other all their secrets. Also after Beck and Jade broke up Cat wouldn't talk to Beck for a whole week because she was so mad at him!

"Darn it, I'm not getting cell phone reception!" Tori complained. "Now what will we do? We can't keep driving around in this storm!"

"Yeah you're right," said Beck. "Also a tree fell in the path we used to get in this little clearing so I guess we're stuck here!"

"I'm not staying out here in this storm!" Tori said/yelled.

"Well there's a little cabin over there," Beck said, pointing to a little cabin. "Maybe the people who live there will let us stay."

They walked up the steps to the front of the cabin and Beck rang the doorbell, but no one answered so he knocked. Then Beck jiggled the knob and the door opened. He walked inside.

"Beck you can't just stay in some random person's house!"

"Technically it's allowed because the door was already open," Beck told her smirking.

Tori followed him. Beck looked around the house.

"Let's just get some rest now," said Beck. "There are some bunk beds upstairs and also there's two bedrooms there and one in the basement."

"Wow," said Tori.

Just then Beck's phone rang. It was Jade. Beck picked it up.

"BECK OLIVER WHERE ARE YOU?" Jade yelled on the other end. Jade was mean.

"Tori and I got lost so we're at this cabin—" Beck tried to explain but Jade rudely cut him off.

"YOU USELESS LITTLE WAZZBAG! YOU CAN'T EVEN DRIVE RIGHT! I BET YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE TO SPEND THE WEEKEND WITH TORI!"

"No I didn't," said Beck.

"YES YOU DID, IDIOT! AND BY THE WAY TELL TORI DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING _**MY **_BOYFRIEND!"

Tori gulped. Jade was scary.

Jade hung up before Beck could even say anything else.

_Wow, Jade's so annoying, _Beck thought to himself in his head. _I wish she were more like Tori… sweet and caring and kind… _Beck shook his head. _Wait no! What am I thinking, I'm in love with Jade._

"You know, you could take it off speaker phone," said Tori, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It wasn't on speaker phone," said Beck grimly. Tori widened her eyes in surprise.

"Well, I just went upstairs," she said a few minutes later. "It's really cold up there."

"Well maybe we should both sleep in the basement then," suggested Beck.

"Y-y-y-you mean like… In the same bed?" Tori stammered.

"Well yeah," said Beck casually. "To share body heat and stuff. We can take a bunch of blankets down there too."

"Won't Jade get mad?" Tori noticed that Beck flinched at his girlfriend's name, but he didn't answer the question.

_Later on…_

Tori thought it was kind of hard to sleep because right now she was really close to Beck. This was so awkward because she was in love with him but he already has a girlfriend!

"Tori are you still awake?" said Beck suddenly.

Tori jumped up startled.

"Sorry," Beck chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Um yeah I'm still up," said Tori.

"Me too," said Beck. "It's kind of hard to sleep here, especially since I don't know how we'll leave."

"Do you miss Jade?" Tori asked.

"Not really. It's only been a few hours and sometimes…" Beck trailed off uncertainly. "Sometimes it's kind of nice to have a break from her. She can be kind of abrasive."

_But Tori isn't… _said a small voice in his head. _What the heck! _Thought Beck. _Why do I keep thinking about Tori while I'm dating Jade! The thin air must be messing with my head._

"Well goodnight," he said.

_The next morning…_

Tori walked upstairs and saw Beck making pancakes.

"This is all I could find," he said giving her a plate with a steaming pile of pancakes on top.

"Thanks," Tori said, taking a bite.

_Jade's never thanked me before._

"They taste a little weird," Tori admitted.

Beck shrugged. "Blame it on the altitude. I think you're actually supposed to cook them differently here or something but I don't know."

"I'm going to go change out of my pajamas," said Tori.

She started to head downstairs but then she tripped on a shoe… and her lips landed on Beck's!

They were kissing, but Tori did not pull away. And to her surprise, neither did Beck. He actually kissed her back! They ended up kissing for a long time before they pulled apart.

"Tori…" murmured Beck.

"I know," she said sadly. "You have Jade."

"No," said Beck. "Actually what I was going to say was that I love you! I've been in love with you since we met but I didn't even realize until just now! You're everything Jade isn't and I was never really in love with her. There was more of a spark in that kiss we had just now than in all the times I kissed Jade put together!"

"Really!?" smiled Tori.

"Yes." Beck smiled back.

Tori thought that maybe being stuck in this cabin wouldn't be so bad anymore.

Later that day, the rest of the gang arrived to rescue them. Jade walked up to Beck and kissed him just to make Tori jealous.

Beck pulled away disgusted. _Ew, I can't believe I just kissed Jade! Gross!_

"Jade I'm breaking up with you," he said.

"_**WHAT**_!?" Jade roared.

"Sorry but I'm in love with Tori so I can't keep dating you."

Cat stepped forward. "Sorry Jade but I have to agree with Beck," she said. Everyone gasped because Cat always took Jade's side! "It was kind of obvious from the start that Beck and Tori were meant to be."

Everyone nodded. Jade looked like she might kill someone, but just then Andre stepped forward.

"Actually, this is a good thing!" he said. "Because I've always been in love with you Jade, but I didn't want to say anything because Beck is my friend."

Jade stared at him and realized that Andre was way better to her than Beck had ever been. "I like you too Andre," she said finally.

"Wow, I never expected that the weekend would end like this!" said Sikowitz.

"Well," said Beck with a knowing glance at Tori. "Blame it on the altitude."


End file.
